youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "Monsters, Inc." Cast: * James P. Sullivan - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Mike Wazowski - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Boo - Numbuh 3 "The Infernal Coati Kuki" (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Randall Boggs - Nigel (Rio 1 & 2) * Henry J. Waternoose - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Celia Mae - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Roz - Grand Councilwoman (Lilo & Stitch) * Needleman and Smitty - Morton and Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) * Fungus - Bartok (Anastasia) * Jerry - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Yeti - Astro (The Jetsons) * Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Ms. Flint - Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * George Sanderson - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Bob Peterson - Balto * Charlie - Timon (The Lion King) * Harley P. Gerson - Norm (Norm of the North) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - Tantor (Tarzan) * Joe "J.J." Ranft - Mushu (Mulan) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schimdt - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Claws Ward - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Ricky Plesuski - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Noodles Rivera - Dynomutt Dog Wonder * Betty - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Spike Jones - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Waxford - Kowalski (Madagascar) * Ted Pauley - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) * CDA - The Foosas (Madagascar) * Chalooby - Boog (Open Season) * Sushi Chef - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Tony - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Trailer Folk - Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * TV News Reporter - Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Teacher - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Children - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Sagwa (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat), Patch (101 Dalmatians) and Oiliver (Oliver & Company) * Kid that Mike Entertained - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Rex (in Outtakes) - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Scenes: * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 1 - Main Titles/Animal in the Closet/Vincent * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolis * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 3 - Animals, lnc./Nigel * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 4 - The Scare Floor/"23-19!" * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 5 - End of the Day/Numbuh 3 * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 7 - Bedtime * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 8 - Sneaking Numbuh 3 to Work/Potty Break/Nigel's Plot * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 9 - The Wrong Door/Courage on the Run * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 10 - The Trash Compactor * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 11 - Courage Kidnapped * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 12 - The Scream Extractor * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 13 - Scooby Doo scares Numbuh 3 * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himalayas * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 15 - Scooby Doo Rescues Numbuh 3 * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Chase/Nigel's Demise * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 17 - Trickling Vincent * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 18 - Numbuh 3's defeat * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 20 - End Credits * Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Bloopers and Epilogue Movie Used: * Monsters Inc. (2001) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: # Looney Tunes (1992) # The Looney Tunes Show (2011) # Space Jam (1996) # Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) # Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) # Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) # The Secret Life of Pets (2016) # Over the Hedge (2006) # Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1966) # Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) # The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) # The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) # The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) # The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) # The New Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) # Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue (2006) # Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) # Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics (1994) # Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights (1994) # Scooby-Doo! and the Ghoul School (1988) # Scooby-Doo! Meets The Boo Brothers (1987) # Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) # Scooby-Doo (2002) # Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) # Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) # Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010) # Scooby-Doo on Zombie lsland (1998) # Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) # Scooby-Doo and the Alien lnvaders (2000) # Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) # Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) # Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) # Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) # Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) # Scooby-Doo! In Where's My Mummy? (2005) # Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) # Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) # Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) # Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) # Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) # Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) # Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) # Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) # Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) # Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) # Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) # Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) # Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) # Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) # Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) # Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) # Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) # Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) # Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) # Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) # Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) # Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) # Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) # Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) # Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) # The Great Mouse Detective (1986) # Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) # Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) # The Angry Birds Movie (2016) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) # Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) # Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) # Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) # Piglet's Big Movie (2003) # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) # Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) # The Tigger Movie (2000) # The Lion King (1994) # The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) # The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) # The Lion Guard (2016) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) # Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) # Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) # Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) # A Bug's Life (1998) # Fraggle Rock (1983) # Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) # Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) # Bee Movie (2007) # Penguins of Madagascar (2014) # Tom and Jerry (1940) # Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) # Horton Hears A Who! (2008) # Cars (2006) # Cars 2 (2011) # Cars 3 (2017) # Rio (2011) # Rio 2 (2014) # Open Season (2006) # Open Season 2 (2008) # Open Season 3 (2010) # Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) # Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2007) # Lilo & Stitch (2002) # The Fox and the Hound (1981) # The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) # Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958) # Balto (1995) # Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) # Balto lll: Wings of Change (2004) # Norm of the North (2016) # Tarzan (1999) # Tarzan ll (2005) # Tarzan & Jane (2002) # The Legend of Tarzan (2001) # Mulan (1998) # Mulan ll (2004) # SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) # The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) # Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) # Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) # Oliver & Company (1988) # Turbo (2013) # 101 Dalmatians (1961) # 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) # Zootopia (2016) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) # An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) # All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) # Madagascar (2005) # Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) # Merry Madagascar (2009) # Madly Madagascar (2013) # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) # Dynomutt Dog Wonder (1976) # Anastasia (1997) # Bartok, The Magnificent (1999) # The Jetsons (1962) # The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) # Jetsons: The Movie (1990) # The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) # Ice Age (2002) # Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) # Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) # Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) # Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) # Shrek (2001) # Shrek 2 (2004) # Shrek the Third (2007) # Shrek Forever After (2010) # Inside Out (2003) # Rugrats (1990) # The Rugrats Movie (1998) # Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) # Rugrats Go Wild (2003) # Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2006) # Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks and a Beanstalk (2006) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Movies Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Monsters Inc Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Animated Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Villains Movies